


Just Hold Me Through The Storm

by Blazing_Birdies



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:23:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blazing_Birdies/pseuds/Blazing_Birdies





	Just Hold Me Through The Storm

James Kirk sometimes felt as if the pressure of the world was on his shoulders. When the reality of running a huge ship and being in charge of so many lives got to him stress would pull slightly at his features. Spock was in tune to his captain and would see the line between Jim’s eyebrows that no one else saw. Spock would react without thinking; calmly walking across the bridge to rest a hand on the captain’s shoulder, offering his silent support. Jim would lean into the hand ever so slightly, relishing in the fact that he wasn't alone.

When things got really bad Jim would retreat to his quarters where he would burrow himself in his bed and sleep. It was then that Spock always found him. Spock would silently key in Kirk’s door code and enter the room, he wouldn't bother turning on the lights. He'd step into the room confident that he wouldn't hit anything, even in the dark because he knew the outlay of Jim’s room so well. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his shirt as he approached the bed. Without a word he would lift the covers and get in beside Jim. Jim would wake slightly, mumbling a hello and reaching for Spock sleepily. Spock would respond in kind, wrapping his arms around his tense, beautiful captain, and pulling Jim’s face against his neck. He would kiss at Jim’s temple and whisper words of comfort until he felt his captain relax and felt the breath against his neck fall to a calm sleeping rhythm. Even then he wouldn't leave; he’d just pull Jim tighter to his body and slowly drift off to sleep himself, knowing that he would always be ok if he just had Jim with him. Always and forever.


End file.
